Date Night
by imissmymocha
Summary: Brittany is beginning to get annoyed at how many times Santana has cancelled their dates for work. So Santana decides to make it up to her. Rated M for inevitable Smut and some swearing. Includes fluff! One shot but could possibly be extended.


**I was supposed to be studying for Psychology but instead I wrote this, haha. Priorities.**

To say Brittany was pissed would be an extreme understatement. Not only was it rare for the Blonde to be angry, but it was more so a shock to her because it was her wife who had made her that way. Santana had proposed to her two years before and of course Brittany had said yes, they'd been in love with each other since high school and although they'd had their bumps along the way, they'd stuck it out.

The Latina had texted her a few hours before letting Brittany know that they'd have to cancel their date that night because she'd be home late. Brittany had texted her back with a simple "Okay" knowing not to press on the matter because it wasn't the first time it had happened. That time however made her frustrated and all she wanted was a night with her wife where she didn't lose her to work.

Instead, Brittany decided to shift the furniture around in the living room so she could work on a dance routine. Having always been a dancer, she was both lucky and talented enough to get a job teaching children and choreographing routines for a dance company in the city. The pay was great, but most importantly to her, she loved her job and she wouldn't change it for the world. She knew that Santana was happy with her job too. The Latina had graduated from Law school and was snapped up by a prestigious law firm almost immediately which wasn't really a surprise to Brittany because Santana was incredible at what she did. She was fiery and she worked hard, so it was inevitable for her to do so well.

After dancing for a while, Brittany proceeded to make dinner and knowing that Santana wouldn't be home and it was late already, she left Santana's in the oven before heading into the bathroom. Stripping off before stepping into the shower, she let the water soothe over her aching muscles for a few moments, simply standing still. After washing off and staying in the shower for twenty minutes or so, she wrapped a towel around her before making her way into the bedroom to get dressed. A soft sigh of content tumbled from her lips when she climbed into bed, snuggling under the covers. It didn't take her long to fall asleep, tiredness washing over her body from her previous exercise.

Santana returned home several hours later, locking the door behind her before she placed her briefcase down to the side with her coat. Looking around, she noticed that the living room was empty but the lamp was switched on. She made her way into the kitchen and smelling Brittany's cooking, a small smile pulled at her lips at the thought of her wife. Brittany's feelings about Santana cancelling their dates for the past month or so now didn't get past her and she was constantly thinking of ways to make it up to the Blonde, but she felt that it was never enough.

Making her way upstairs about half an hour later, the Latina brushed her teeth and moved into their bedroom. She saw Brittany sleeping peacefully and smiled over lovingly at her, seeing how the Blonde had buried her face completely in her pillow. After getting changed into a pair of pyjamas, she walked over to their bed, switching off the lamp before slipping under the covers next to her wife.

"Santana?" Brittany mumbled almost incoherently, turning her head slightly to look back at her wife. If it wasn't for Brittany shifting in position and lifting her head up from the pillow, Santana probably wouldn't have heard her.

"Hey.." Santana replied softly, reaching out to lightly run her fingers through Brittany's hair which was tousled from sleep. She moved closer to the Blonde and wrapped her arm around to rest across the woman's taut waist, letting her thumb graze over Brittany's stomach.

"I'm mad at you." Brittany said lowly, wanting to move away from Santana to prove her point but she was practically putty in Santana's hands whenever the woman touched her.

"I know. I'm sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you, okay?" She shifted slightly to press a lingering kiss to Brittany's shoulder.

"You always say that." Brittany murmured with a yawn, moving her hand to pull the covers further over them. "But okay." She sighed a little and didn't continue on, falling back into a peaceful slumber, which she wouldn't deny was more peaceful because her wife was holding her so tightly.

"I mean it, Britt." She moved her face to nuzzle against the girl's shoulder and her eyelids fluttered closed shortly after. "I love you." She whispered against the girl's clothed skin, knowing that Brittany had fallen asleep from the way her breathing had evened out. A few moments later, she did the same, a content smile resting on her lips.

The next morning, Santana woke up earlier than Brittany which wasn't really a surprise as Santana started work earlier. She slipped out of bed and rubbed her eyes before looking down at her wife. Seeing how peaceful the girl looked, she remembered why she fell in love with the Blonde. With just one look, Brittany had always been able to calm her down and fill her heart with a feeling she'd never understood in high school... They were soulmates.

A sly smirk pulled at her lips and she grabbed her phone from the bedside table before slipping out of the room. Brittany woke up around ten minutes later when she heard Santana's voice float into the room.

"What do you not understand about I'm taking a week off?" She heard Santana snap down the phone and she slipped out of bed, her brows furrowed. "Because I have some things to take care of! You can handle things for a week without me, can't you? I'm sure you're that capable." Brittany followed Santana's voice and found her stood in the living room, rolling her eyes in that same familiar Lopez manner.

"You know what? I only called to let you know. I'll see you in a fucking week." She snapped down the phone before ending the call and throwing her phone onto the sofa in frustration.

"San, what was that about?" Brittany asked, stepping into Santana's line of sight as she reached out to take her hand. She knew the woman was angry, but she was confused about Santana making the call in the first place.

Santana's brow was furrowed and her jaw was clenched in anger, but feeling Brittany's hand envelope hers, she calmed down and pulled the girl closer, burying her face against the Blonde's pale neck. "Anderson is a dick. I swear he doesn't know how to use his brain."

Brittany moved her free hand to rest against the back of Santana's head, gently lacing her fingers into the Latina's dark locks. "Don't be mean, San. He's been a good assistant to you." She said softly. "What do you mean you're taking a week off?"

"Well.." Santana lifted her head up to look at Brittany with a soft smile. "I'm not the only one taking a week off. You are too."

Brittany's brows furrowed and her head tilted aside as her eyes met Santana's. "What do you-" She trailed off, being cut off by Santana.

"I haven't been a good wife to you, Brittany. I keep calling off our dates and I know that you're getting upset about it and you have every right to be. We're both busy people but no matter how busy you are in the week, you make time for me." She shrugged honestly, brushing her thumb over Brittany's defined knuckles. "And I should do the same. So I'm starting with now. I called your work and told them that I'm taking you away for the week and they're completely fine with it."

Brittany watched Santana closely as she spoke, a small smile resting on her lips at the woman's words. When she finished, Brittany didn't respond but instead leaned forward to crash her lips to the Latina's. "You're not completely off the hook, you know."

Santana was caught off guard by the kiss and stilled slightly in surprise before reciprocating the kiss. She chuckled against her wife's lips and rested her fingertips against Brittany's toned thighs. "I guess I better start making it up to you now then, huh?" She mumbled quietly before hooking her hands under Brittany's thighs to lift her up.

Brittany gasped slightly when she was hoisted up by Santana and she wrapped her arms loosely around the Latina's neck. "Where are we going for the week and when do we go?" She mumbled, looking down at Santana with a knowing grin.

"It's a surprise.." She smirked, licking her lips as she managed to walk with Brittany up the stairs. "But in response to your second question, we leave this afternoon. Plenty of time..." She mumbled raspily, carrying Brittany into their bedroom.

Feeling her back meet the bed, Brittany looked up at Santana and beckoned her closer with her finger, shifting further up the bed.

Santana bit down on her lip and crawled up the Blonde's body, straddling Brittany's hips swiftly before pressing her plump lips to Brittany's soft ones. She moved her hands to rest on her wife's cheeks, kissing her more firmly before parting her lips to graze her tongue along Brittany's lower lip.

Brittany parted her lips to allow Santana's tongue to meet her own and allowed the Latina to take control, feeling Santana massage her tongue against Brittany's with a gentle hum. After a while, Brittany pulled back for breath, looking up at Santana with a lazy smile.

"Mi amor.." Santana whispered quietly, moving to press kisses down Brittany's neck as her hands slowly moved up to the first button on Brittany's silk pyjama shirt.

Brittany bit down on her lip as Santana kissed down her skin and when she felt Santana's fingers reach the button on her shirt, she moved her own fingers down to do it for her. After unbuttoning her shirt, she shuffled out of it and threw it aside.

Santana stopped when she saw Brittany unbuttoning her own shirt and she smiled softly when the girl threw her shirt aside. "Thanks, baby. But let me take care of you." She whispered before moving her hands to the hem of Brittany's pyjama shorts and pulling them carefully down the Blonde's long legs.

Brittany lifted her hips carefully to help Santana pull the shorts down from her legs and smiled when she saw the Latina throw the item of clothing aside. Fisting Santana's shirt hungrily, she pulled her wife in for a desperate kiss.

Santana returned the kiss eagerly, laying Brittany back down carefully as she reciprocated the passionate kiss. "You have no idea how badly I want you." She mumbled as she broke the kiss after a few minutes, trailing the kisses down the woman's chest.

Hearing Brittany's small intake of breath, Santana smirked slightly against the girl's skin and moved her hands to gently unclasp the woman's bra before throwing it aside.

She pulled back and looked down at Brittany who was looking flustered, biting down on her lower lip as her eyes roamed over the Blonde's body. "Damn." She smirked, leaning down to press kisses over the girl's chest.

Brittany's breathing became slightly ragged as she felt Santana kiss along her skin and she reached up to lace her fingers into the Latina's dark hair. A small whimper tumbled from her lips when Santana captured one of her nipples with her lips and when the Latina began to suck on it softly, Brittany couldn't help but moan. "Baby.." She whimpered again when she felt Santana swirl her warm tongue over her skin.

Santana simply looked up at her lovingly, smiling softly before moving over to repeat the same action again on Brittany's other breast. When she'd repeated the action, she smiled up at her wife before kissing down the Blonde's toned stomach.

Brittany was growing impatient and she bit down on her lip, bucking her hips up slightly against Santana. "San.. please.." She groaned, looking up at Santana through hooded eyes.

Santana looked back at Brittany briefly before nodding and hooking her thumbs into Brittany's underwear, pulling the item down her long legs. She threw the item aside to meet the rest of Brittany's clothes and took a moment to appreciate the Blonde in her natural beauty. "Wow." She breathed out, licking her lips before moving to pull Brittany's legs onto her shoulders.

Brittany could feel herself grow wetter and more impatient with the way Santana was looking at her and it turned her on to know that her wife still wanted her the way she did when they were teenagers. Feeling Santana pull her legs to rest on the Latina's shoulders, she bit down on her lip.

The Latina wasted no time in kissing her way up Brittany's pale and smooth thighs until she reached her center. "You're so wet.." She mumbled, slowly licking up the woman's slit.

Brittany was about to whine about how Santana was teasing her by just kissing her thighs when she felt Santana's tongue graze over her slit. "Uh.." She whimpered lowly, lifting her head up to watch the Latina.

Santana hummed softly at the taste of Brittany and licked up her slit again before latching her mouth onto the girl's clit. She began to suck on it softly, moving her finger to tease at the girl's entrance. She looked up and saw the desperation on Brittany's face, so slipped her finger inside of Brittany slowly.

The Blonde released a low moan and let her head fall back, unable to keep her head upright when she felt Santana inside of her. "T-that feels so good.." She murmured, reaching out her hand to fist the sheets in pleasure when Santana started a pace with a finger.

Hearing Brittany's words, Santana smiled and quickened the pace of her thrusts, swirling her tongue around the Blonde's clit. Continuing the actions for a while, she added another finger to her thrusts.

Brittany could barely keep herself in check, rolling her hips to meet Santana's thrusts as that all familiar feeling was building up in her stomach. "D-don't stop.." She breathed out, lacing her free hand into her hair.

Seeing Brittany so dishevelled and close to orgasm, Santana couldn't help but groan against the Blonde's clit. She quickened her thrusts and lowered Brittany's legs from her shoulders so she could position her hand in front of her torso, adding more pressure to her thrusts by moving her upper body.

"I'm so close, Santana.." She groaned, rocking her hips faster as the intensity of the Latina's thrusts inside of her increased.

Santana bit down on her lip and curled her fingers inside of the Blonde with each thrust, leaning down to suck on Brittany's clit vigorously. "Come for me, baby. Let go." She mumbled quickly, going back to suck on the girl's nub.

"San.. I.." Brittany started, but trailed off when another, louder moan cut her off. Before she even knew it, she felt her whole body shudder as her lower abdomen clenched and her walls tightened around Santana's fingers.

Santana looked up when she heard Brittany's words and she watched her wife closely as the pleasure spread through her body. A small moan released from her own lips as she slowed down the movement of her mouth and fingers to help the Blonde ride out her pleasure.

Inhaling sharply, Brittany soon enough steadied her breath as Santana helped her ride out her intense orgasm. Sighing deeply in relief, she bit on her bottom lip tightly as her whole body shivered.

Removing her fingers with a grunt, Santana pulled back and smiled up at Brittany tenderly. She sat up and looked at Brittany whilst sucking her two fingers into her mouth.

Brittany watched her closely and felt her jaw fall slack as Santana tasted Brittany on her fingers. She smiled lazily at her girlfriend and gestured for her with her hands. "Come here."

Santana grinned and climbed up Brittany's body to press a soft kiss to the Blonde's lips. She hummed softly and cuddled up to her wife, pulling the covers over them before she rested her head on Brittany's bare chest.

"Don't you want me to do you?" Brittany asked quietly, wrapping her arms around Santana to hold her close.

"No... This is the start of me making things up to you." She mumbled with a small yawn, tangling their legs together under the covers. "But.. we're going on a kind of second honeymoon.. so we'll see what happens tonight." She smirked a little to herself and pressed a small kiss to Brittany's clavicle.

Giggling a little, Brittany nodded and nuzzled her nose against Santana's hair before letting her eyes fall shut. "Okay.. well, I can't wait."

"Me neither, baby." Santana responded quietly, inhaling Brittany's sweet scent. "Get some rest, okay? I'll wake you up in a few hours." She mumbled and let her eyes fall closed too.

"Alright.." Brittany yawned softly, feeling herself drift closer to sleep as she basked in Santana's warmth and their close proximity. "I love you." She mumbled softly, falling into a peaceful slumber a few moments later.

Santana felt herself melt into Brittany's embrace and she rested her head more comfortably on the Blonde's chest as they cuddled together. "I love you too, Britt." She mumbled back, feeling her eyes grow heavier. "More than anything." She added quietly, before falling off to sleep too.

**Thanks for reading this... let me know what you think and if you'd like this to be more than a one-shot, etc... Any feedback is good! And I love to hear from you!**


End file.
